The Chase
by Katheryn Mae
Summary: In an alternate universe, she's a serial killer continuing the family business while he's a FBI agent who's hot on her heels. Though sometimes, it's more than his job that leads Booth on his search for Bones. B/B. AU. cowritten with kawaiigrlmari.
1. Prolouge

AN: First Bones fanfic for both me and kawaiigrlmari, who is coauthoring this with me. Please leave reviews and comments!

Summary: In an alternate universe, she's a serial killer continuing the family business while he's a FBI agent who's hot on her heels. Though sometimes, it's more than his job that leads Booth on his search for Bones. B/B. AU.

The Chase

_Prologue_

Darkness filled the air and shadows of the leaves dotted the trail along the Potomac, the gentle winds muffling any sorts of noise. A damp chill swept through the park, and along the streets of the nation's capitol, keeping most of its residents indoors. Yet one lone figure swept through the darkness; the uncommon chilly nights were her home away from home in the city.

She was barely visible, not to any passerby or late-night guard, but one lone figure stood by the riverside, seeking out her shadow.

Even a short glimpse of her; a jacket moving through the trees, a crunch of a leaf as she stepped on it, the squeal of tires- would set him off. After all, it was what he trained himself to do.

He trained himself to follow her, wherever it lead him, or at any cost. It was his job, to find her, and learn her ways; but for a price.

The risk of loosing his own life, or the life of many more victims, in the process.

A wind whistled across the river, and he shivered, but caught a piece of paper single-handedly as it blew towards him. He stared at the faded lettering, still able to read the message printed on it, as if he knew the words on it by heart.

And that he did, and now, he recited them in a whisper, his eyes on the opposite bank of the river.

_Wanted: 'Bones'_

_Serial killer, weapon of choice: Varies._

_Middle-aged female, around 40._

_Judged to be able five and a half feet tall. _

_Contact the FBI immediately if she is spotted._

He crumpled the paper into his hand, and tossed it aside; not caring where it landed, and turned towards the rising sun.

A shadow whipped across the trails in front of him, and his head shot up; eyes straining for a glance. But he missed his chance and only called out to the cold night air in another whisper.

"Bones."


	2. Chapter One

AN: Okay, the way these chapters are done, is that we plan out the ideas together, then they are written down. Also, the story changes in POV from Bones to Booth.

Summary: In an alternate universe, she's a serial killer continuing the family business while he's a FBI agent who's hot on her heels. Though sometimes, it's more than his job that leads Booth on his search for Bones. B/B. AU.

* * *

The Chase

_Chapter One_

The sun was just peeking over the horizon, casting lone streaks along the gravel path as she slipped away, headed towards the closest 'safe house' where she could stay. Open air places, especially like the Washington Mall, were risky places for her to be spotted while on the job, but this one had been worth it.

This most recent 'employment' was a low status job; the sudden death and disappearance of a housewife, where usually she took on much harder cases – like the murder or disappearance of a high-ranking government official. But the price on this housewife's death had been high, and that tempted her greatly.

Her black sneakers carried her through the park's darkness as she sprinted from the scene, knowing that it was a bit useless for her to run anyways. She was never caught, just marked by the police and FBI as one of the nation's capital's top 'most wanted'. And why wouldn't she be? In the past year, a city judge, two senate officials and the chief of the DC police had been killed at her hands, and so far, the year was a productive one for her field of work.

Bones also knew that the FBI has pinned their top special agent, Seeley Booth, on her trail as fast as they could. And sometimes, she wondered how good this agent could be if he was always missing the quick glance of her, or the most obvious clues to her location.

But it wasn't so tonight, he had nearly spotted her – and Bones knew it.

She had spotted him across the river too, but had ignored him, knowing that either way, he wouldn't see her dash across the walk.

**- the chase -**

Bones left the door open a crack, and tossed her black jacket aside making her way to a dark corner of the room. She quickly changed out of her all black clothes and changed into something more fitting to go out to a bar for a drink. She had done her job, gotten her money wired to one of her many accounts, and was ready for a few drinks to celebrate a job well done on her part.

She decided to go with jeans, black heels, and a sexy red top. She really liked to tease the guys at the bars; they were easily tempted. She found alot of people who were willing to pay her for her business. A bar was the best place to go to learn a persons weakness, a drunk always had the loosest lips and sometimes the most useful information.

**- the chase - **

Bones made her way now from her "safe house" to her favorite bar in DC, The Hidden Stoop. It was DC's darkest and most seediest bar, exactly why it was her favorite. It was in the corner of DC, small but as of lately very useful. Some official interns had taken to going there after the working day was done to have a few drinks and let off some steam from their very stressful, very informational, jobs.

Bones walked into the bar and made her way to her usual spot, in the corner where she could see the door and people walking in. She knew what types of were more likely to drink the most and have things they wanted "put away" this was where she had managed to get her job that she did today!

"Hey Dani, the usual?" Bobby, the very tattooed and very pierced bartender called to her over the music and chatter.

"Yeah." Bones replied.

She was known as Dani here, she could make up a sob story on the fly at bars. She could make any cover story she wanted on the fly! She was "little Dani" here. She was good at reading and evading people so she could see who likes a sad, messed up, story, or a normal story. "Dani" was a little messed up waitress who was saving up to try and make her life right again after her ex took everything she owned and bailed on her. She threw in a little drugs as well and _bam_! She had Bobby.

After she had her drink in front of her she began to people watch, she did this all the time here, there was a young man in a wrinkled suit, a girl in a slutty outfit that was sure to scare any mother, and as her gaze crossed the door it opened up to show a man around her age. He walked right up to the bar and sat down on the open stool next to her. He had jeans, a white tee-shirt (that was snug in all the right places), and a black leather jacket on. He was definitely sexy, some one she could have a little fun with. He was in very good shape for her. He asked Bobby for a beer and did what she had previously done, people watch.

She couldn't help herself she had to see what was up with him, what his story was, he had an air around him that intrigued her.

"Hey."

* * *

AN: Any guesses who the handsome guy is? ;)


	3. Chapter Two

AN: Okay, the way these chapters are done, is that we plan out the ideas together, then they are written down. Also, the story changes in POV from Bones to Booth.

Summary: In an alternate universe, she's a serial killer continuing the family business while he's a FBI agent who's hot on her heels. Though sometimes, it's more than his job that leads Booth on his search for Bones. B/B. AU.

The Chase

_Chapter Two_

Agent Seeley Booth had missed his chance at catching her, even a glimpse of her. He was the one who should have already gotten her in custody yet here he was, missing her and missing clues. His job was about paying attention yet he was missing his glimpses, never paying attention at the _right_ moments. He snapped himself out of his internal speech and got to his black car, he had to pick his son up from a friends house.

He had his son at a young age and his boy, Parker, was a teenager now. A teenager who wasn't in a "rebellious" stage, thank god. The other agents who have kids said that it was the worst. Parker was still a good kid, not messing with drugs, not sneaking out, and still looking up to his old man.

Booth drove up to a brown house and waited outside for a minute, that was all he needed. Parker came out the front door, giving his friend a slap on the shoulder and then came up to the passenger side door.

"Hey Dad, another day of nothing?" He asked as he got into the car. He knew this face; it was beginning to feel like it was etched onto Booth for all eternity.

"Yeah," Booth sighed. "Missed a glimpse of her because I was looking at her wanted flier."

Parker laughed in the car and turned the radio onto a rock station, it was an acceptable one on Booth's case. "Dad, you have got to start paying more attention, you're missing her for stupid things like fliers!" Parker shook his head at his dad. He was a smart kid, he paid attention, was in martial arts, and wanted to follow in his fathers foot steps. Lately though when it came to *her* Agent Booth was not his usual self, and his son saw that.

He dropped Parker off at his apartment and changed into some casual bar clothes. He had heard of this bar, The Hidden Stoop, and apparently it had some really interesting information buzzing around there. He was going to go there tonight and see what the deal was with the place.

"Don't burn the place down Parker, I have to go to a place loaded with information I might be able to use."

Parker smiled at his dad and let him leave, he was tired and he wanted his dad's success. "Yeah yeah."

**- the chase -**

Booth drove across the town to the place and looked around. The streets had gotten dark and people were walking around in dark clothes. He walked in and saw the crowds of people, all in different attire. He went straight for the bar.

*This is going to be a long night* he thought to himself, ordering the strongest mixer on the menu. As he settled onto the stool, hoping that he wasn't the only loner in the bar.

It would do damage to his ego, and he laughed to himself, as he continued to search for another lonely soul who looked like they could enjoy a drink.

He looked around and saw out of the corner of his eye, a woman on another stool. She was very good looking, she had minimal make up on, and a _very_ sexy, revealing red top. She had an air around her that was enchanting, made you want to go over to her and just talk about random stuff. Just to be around her. Booth was about to speak to her but she spoke first, a slightly seductive smile playing on her lips.

"Hey."


	4. Chapter Three

AN: Okay, the way these chapters are done, is that we plan out the ideas together, then they are written down. Also, the story changes in POV from Bones to Booth.

Summary: In an alternate universe, she's a serial killer continuing the family business while he's a FBI agent who's hot on her heels. Though sometimes, it's more than his job that leads Booth on his search for Bones. B/B. AU.

The Chase

_Chapter Four_

"Hey." She said.

Bones and Booth were looking at each other, eyes running all over the other, trying to size each other up, fit them into some category. Safe, cute, dangerous, etc... all of this in only one look and a few seconds before he spoke to her. She was waiting to hear his voice; she wanted to know if it was as deep as she thought it would be, as sexy as she hoped.

"Hey there," He replied.

His voice was even better than she thought it would be. She was smiling at him while mentally going through jobs that would suit him; all something that required body work, of course. She could tell that he was doing the same.

"Dani," Bobby cut in, breaking Bones and Booth's stare-down. "Want another drink?"

"That would be great, Bobby." Bones flashed a smile towards the bartender but was internally cursing him. She had been enjoying the stares from this stranger.

Bobby left the two people to their staring and almost conversation, quietly hoping that Bones wouldn't chew him out later for interrupting them. He served the two of them drinks again and

She took a swig of her drink when he began to talk. "So your name is Dani."

"Yes, it is. How about you?"

He smiled and Bones found herself feeling a little hot on the inside, she hoped it didn't show on her face. He ran a hand through his hair and answered her question, "The name's Sam."

She tried not to wince at that name and had a more difficult time at smiling to him. Her last boyfriend had that name. He had also been the one to nearly get her caught by the FBI (including the famous Seeley Booth) and locked away in prison. She would never do any job with him again. This is why she preferred to work alone, no moron to bring her down.

"That's nice." She answered instead. He nodded like he didn't really buy it.

"What's wrong with the name?"

Bobby interrupted with her drink and the answer. "Ex boyfriend's name was Sam, took everything she owned and bailed." He gave Bones a sympathetic look and went back to work. Bones sighed at Bobby but to Sam it probably sounded like she was sighing to her story.

"Oh, that sucks. I'm here because my ex-girlfriend moved here with our son. I wanted to see him, so I moved too. I'm also part time mechanic and my boy loves cars, he can't wait to own one and drive." Booth smiled, liking his "Sam" story, and how easily it slipped out when talking to Dani.

Bones nodded to the man and drank half of her new drink. She spotted a potential business partner and kept an eye on him discreetly. Sam didn't even notice. She got up saying that she saw someone she knew, walked over to the man-who was more than a little drunk- and talked to him. He spilled his guts about a man who had stolen his business and wanted it back. He was willing to pay a pretty penny for this and Bones knew the company, it was very rich and powerful. She couldn't resist that so she got another job. She smiled at the man gave him a number to one of her disposable cell phones and told him she would call later.

She walked back to her stool and looked at Sam, watching the TV but not really paying attention, she had saw him talking with a few people but he wasn't currently. She saw him sigh and get up.

"Well, I have to get to work early tomorrow and my son is at my place," Well that ruined her plan of fun with him. "Maybe I'll see you here again Dani." He smiled at her, making Bones wish that she could jump him, and left without another glance.

"Dani," Bobby said to Bones once the door had swung shut again. "That guy was checking you out tonight."

"Yes, and I was doing the same." Bones smirked at Bobby's facial expression and finished her drink. She paid and then left the bar to go back to her safe house for some much needed sleep and to plan her next job.


	5. Chapter Four

**AN: Okay, the way these chapters are done, is that we plan out the ideas together, then they are written down. Also, the story changes in POV from Bones to Booth. **

**Also, don't kill either of us! We've been way too busy with school, real life, and sports. (KM has her SAT exams in a month and kawaiigrlmari is in crew and such. xD But if you do, at least do it with paper knives.**

Summary: In an alternate universe, she's a serial killer continuing the family business while he's a FBI agent who's hot on her heels. Though sometimes, it's more than his job that leads Booth on his search for Bones. B/B. AU.

* * *

The Chase

_Chapter Five_

Booth was ready to sleep, but he knew he couldn't sleep now. It was nearly six AM, and the sun was rising above the already alive capital, so he gritted his teeth and dug his hands into his pockets as he took the back staircase up to his office. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to remember exactly what he had succeeded in doing the night before, and all that floated to the top of his mind was his drink with Dani and Bones' poster in the wind.

"Long night?" His coworker, and though he hated to admit it, ex-girlfriend, Halima Swanson, eyed him over the top of a steaming mug of coffee. Her gray eyes sparkled and instantly, Booth was reminded of Dani's piercing eyes, and he regretted not asking her for her number. He gave a nonchalant shrug, and pulled his hands from his pockets to make himself a mug of coffee as well, ignoring the smirk that his ex wore.

"Yeah, missed her again," Booth tipped the liquid in the cup against his lips, letting it burn his throat, and he cringed as Halima's smirk widened. He leaned against the counter, eying the paper where headlines blared the announcement of 'The Mysterious Bones' making another hit the night before, and he shuddered both from the reminder on how close he had been to catching her, and also from the hot liquid in his throat. Grabbing up the paper, he tucked it under his arm, suddenly eager to bury himself back into the crime scene, "I was reading her flier."

"Observant," she chuckled, eyes dancing at him. Bones instantly regretted admitting to why he missed her. "The man that we caught while she got away . . . we got nothing on him. Both of them. He walked out this morning."

Booths eyes widened at this news. He was the one who caught him, and almost got Bones too but she slipped away. He remembered the man clearly, scar on his chin, ice blue eyes that could strike fear in a person (except for anyone in his profession, of course), and cropped blonde hair.

"What?" He asked, he thought he heard wrong, at least based on the calls he had gotten the night before about how clear the evidence had been. "We have nothing?"

"He squealed a bit on Bones, but he made it seem as if he was just a person in passing. We know he's not, but with no evidence . . ." Halima frowned and looked up as two beginner agents headed into the beak room, and she moved closer to Booth, lowering her voice.

He sighed, "I know." And he did. He knew all too well. He instantly thought of this killer on the streets, well Bones' high-ranking assistant killer on the streets and couldn't help but give a small shudder.

Swallowing, he poured himself a fresh cup of coffee and tipped the second hot cup down his throat, frowning at his former girlfriend, and though he didn't say anything, he knew that missing Bones and her assistant was going to be one of the last straws before the case was handed off to another group of agents.

"We need to work fast, we've only been given about two more weeks until this case is passed off onto some new, novice agents who know nothing about this case." Halima gave a shrug and eyed the loud novice agents who had retreated to the opposite corner of the room, and she dropped her voice, "Like those two."

Rolling his eyes, Booth nodded and pushed himself off the counter, "I better go to see if I can get someone to canvas the area around where I saw Bones a few nights back." He reached for his phone and dialed the CSU's main number, hoping at dragging someone down to the river's bank would leave a successful Booth with a least one more bit of evidence that could point hm towards Bones.


End file.
